Love And War
by OhSoJapanese-y
Summary: Laxus Dreyar is a prince with a father that doesn't even care about his existence.He is next in line to rule his kingdom. He wants a peaceful country with no war or hate, but a war has been going on with the Demon Queen, young Mirajane Strauss. She too wants nothing but an end to this war. With a strange request she and Laxus will try to find out the dark truth about the war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Sire, where will we go if the demons finally invade?", a soldier asks. King Ivan stares at the map on the table, not going to answer the question.

"We'll send our top soldiers to invade the largest force the demons have, which is here, in the south.", he says pointing at the map.

"But Sire, if we do that we'll lose most of them to the Demon Queen.", one soldier speaks up.

"That's why we will send Laxus with them.", Ivan says. "My son is more than capable to fight and keep the men safe."

A messenger runs in ,"Sire!"

"What is it?!", Ivan booms. "This is an important meeting and you dare put the safety of our people on the line?!"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I just received word from Prince Laxus ;he's taking his three guards to the Demon Country."

"That little son of a bitch…" Ivan growls. "He has a death wish. Send soldiers after him, then. My country won't die so easily even after he is killed."

"Ever, don't yell. We're on enemy grounds." Freed says.

"Tell that to Bixlow!", Evergreen screeches.

"It's not my fault that you're loud.", Bixlow says, snickering.

"All of you quiet. If anyone is to give us away, it is all three of you.", Laxus says.

He is a handsome young man. His tall stature and stern face made the ladies fall to his feet. He'll try them, but isn't pleased all the time. To him, it's the same old thing; they lay under him screaming while he just pleases them. Everyone in the kingdom believes all he cares about is sex, when he just wants to settle down with a good woman. He doesn't want a woman who looks at him like a sex toy. He wants a woman who will mother the future rulers of his kingdom.

Freed Justine is Laxus' top bodyguard. He takes his job seriously. He is a natural born leader of the Raijin Tribe. He is also a spell caster of the 1st Division of Mages of Ivan's People. The Mages of Ivan's People. The Mages of Ivan's People are the strongest soldiers of the Imperial Army. Freed, being the top of the 1st Division, naturally was chosen to be a general, but he chose to start a bodyguard group for Laxus, that is made up of the top Mages of Ivan's People.

Evergreen is the sass mouth of the Raijin Tribe. She always has something to say

ever so loudly, or enthusiastically as she says. She never cared about being part of

the Raijin Tribe, but she likes the fame. Evergreen was the 3rd best of the 1st Division.

The 2nd best was killed in battle with the Demon Queen. No one knew his name. As a

child, she dreamed of being a fairy. She calls herself the most fairylike woman in all

of the kingdom.

Bixlow is the mystery of the Raijin Tribe. He has his own secrets that not even Ivan

knows. He was orphaned at a very young age and his family is his puppets or the

Raijin Tribe. His magic is Seithe Magic. He can control the souls of the wandering

Spirits that became lost on the face of the earth, and encases them into his puppets.

He was the Reaper of the 2nd Division. Reapers are almost terrifying beings in the

Mages of Ivan's people. Bixlow is the most famed one and most feared.

Laxus and his group trek the thick underbrush of No Man's Land, the demons'

territory. They are afraid, well except Laxus. He was the one who brought up the

idea to sneak into the Demon Country.

"Just keep quiet.", Laxus says," Especially you, Evergreen."

"I didn't even say anything", Evergreen says.

"Keep it that way."

"Yes, Mr. Captain, sir", Evergreen says, sarcastically. Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Laxus, I may suggest that'll be much safer if we wait for more soldiers. We

will certainly need backup if we are to run into The Demon Queen.", Freed says.

"I'm not calling quits so soon, Freed. ", Laxus says.

"Your courage is much admirable." Freed says.

"Quiet, Freed. I don't want to hear that. It's disturbing.", Bixlow says.

 _"Disturbing, Disturbing"_ _ **,**_ his puppets echo after him.

"Can we spilt up? I'm sick of hearing them over and over", Evergreen

whines.

"Good idea. Freed and Bixlow take the left direction. Evergreen, you go left

while I go this way.", Laxus points straight ahead of him. He just wanted to be alone

and far away from the three idiots, "We will meet back here before night fall."

Freed was in tears as Bixlow drags him away. Evergreen was a little to happy to be

Alone, and she walks off.

 _Finally alone…no more whining and complaining….for now…_

Laxus starts on his chosen path. He could finally listen to his surroundings for the

changelings that inhabit the forest.

"Someone help!", a woman's comes out of no where, "Help me! Lisanna!

Elf! Anyone!". Laxus, being quick to answer a woman's plea, ran over to the source.

What he finds surprises him. A demon capturing net on a human woman. Only

demons cannot find freedom in those nets. Unless…

"Oh, thank you! Someone is here! Help me, please!", she begs, "Please. It

hurts." She's a demon.

"What are you?", Laxus asks, "Who are you?". He slowly kneels down beside

her and draws a knife. "I know you're not human" He cuts the net off of her. Once

she was free, she attempts to stand but falls onto Laxus.

"I'm sorry!", she squeaks. She is mesmerizing. Her hair is a flawless silver, her

eyes were the blue of the bluest sky. She has the figure of a model, the perfect

hourglass shape, large breasts, wide hips, and Laxus' favorites, large behind, and

perfectly long legs. Her voice was that of an angel. It was almost like listening to a

song when she spoke. But despite that and her features that were enough for Laxus

to make her his own, she was a demon, a dangerous creature.

"My name is Mirajane.", she says, getting up again. Laxus couldn't help but

stare at her, " Are you with Ivan's army?", Her face darkens as she draws back.

"Leave my kind alone!"

"No, I'm not.", Laxus lies," I wouldn't do a thing."

"Do you know who you are speaking to?", Mirajane demands," I am the ruler

of my people.". Laxus stares at her. This beautiful woman is the terrible Demon

Queen? There's no way. This young woman looks no older than 19 years old, the

Demon Queen is over centuries old. Could this woman be capable of murder even?

Laxus was awestruck by her appearance, she was perfect, the Demon Queen from

what he heard was to look hideous with a hideous and terrible voice that sounded

like scratching nails on a blackboard. This Mirajane was certain to be an angel just at

first sight.

"Please, hear me out.", Laxus says, "I've lost my way, I need help."

"You're not the first one who tried that with me.", in one swift movement she

has him pinned to the ground, "I'm not some little girl that you can sweet talk with

some words. Human girls are gullible. I'm not like most girls; I can kill you with the

snap of my fingers.". Laxus stares in fear but admiration, too. She was more

mesmerizing when she was pissed and afraid. There was something in her eyes that

told Laxus she wouldn't kill him. There was a small sparkle in her eyes that shows

compassion. Maybe those names she yelled out for, were family, siblings, maybe.

"You wouldn't kill me.", Laxus tests her, "Some one beautiful as you wouldn't

do a thing to the human that saved your ass."

"Human men are all the same.", Mirajane says. Suddenly, her aura becomes

dark and her face changes and her curves seem to become more seductive to Laxus'

Eyes. Her simple peasant dress shrinks to a skin tight body suit. This outfit caught

him off guard, it shows her breasts and barely covers any thing. She was a feared

being of all the land, yet Laxus felt like he shouldn't run at all. Something told him

this would turn out okay, "You know nothing once you face me in battle" Her silver

curls float above her head as like a silver demonic halo, "Do you still dare lie to me?"

"No, not at all.", Laxus says, "I'm not lying anyway."

"Oh, yes, you are. Your aura shifts when try to lie. I can sense it"  
"Oh…"

Mirajane changes back to her first appearance. She sits down," Who am I kidding, I

can't do this…"

"What do you mean?"

"We are all human beings. Do you even know how this war started?"

"Yeah, demons murdered the first king of my kingdom.", it surprised Laxus at

how calm he was having a conversation with the Demon Queen. But when he

explains what he knew, she shakes her head.

"That's what the propaganda feeds the minds of the citizens of the capital.",

Mirajane says," We are human beings. All of us. We were just under extreme

experiments to make soldiers to help protect our country from Alvarez, the

neighboring country years before we were born. It worked but the assassination of

Mavis Vermillion caused fear. We were banished.", Mirajane sighs," The Demon

Queen is a title that goes to the Strauss family. Me, my brother, Elfman, And my

sister, Lisanna. We are the only ones left. The Strauss family were nobles before the

banishment, very wealthy, it was natural to choose my family as ruler.", She shrugs.

"You are good at story telling.", Laxus says, softly,

"I have smaller siblings and I am a mother figure to the orphans of the

soldiers your murders everyday.", Mirajane says, with a cold stern look.

Laxus stares at the ground. His father doesn't care for children, he barely cared for

him at all, even now he wouldn't give two shits for him.

"Do you know how cruel Ivan can be?"

"Yes and no."

"No?"

"I barely want to see his face.", Laxus says," He's my father so I have to care

for him at a certain extent. But other than that, nah, don't like him."

Mirajane was silent. She shifts in her spot. She never felt like this before next to the

other men she has sat next to.

"May I make a request?", Mirajane asks.

"Sure.", Laxus had an idea that she was probably going to ask if she could

infiltrate the castle.

"Can you love me?", MIrajane caught him off guard, now. His face flushed into

a deep red. "I need you to love me."

"I…uh...don't know…", Laxus says.

"Let me rephrase that. I need to infiltrate the palace, so I need you, Prince, to

love me. If I can get the information I need to make this country better, I need you to

love me."

"Do you not know how to propose a request?"' Laxus teases her." How old

are you?"

"Nineteen. Why must you know my age?"

"You sure you are nineteen?"

"Yes, my birthday was two months ago. Since you know my age, how old are

you?"

"Twenty-three."

They sit in silence for awhile. They've been in each others company for no longer

than an hour. It was Freed's voice that made Laxus realize what he was supposed to

be doing. His father wants the Demon Queen dead, Laxus is to kill her. But instead,

he finds himself sitting next to her, having a conversation. According to Mirajane's

words, she wants to make the country a better place. Ivan, from what Laxus can see,

will just do anything to make his power grow. Laxus knows that even if he is

considered a hero in the kingdom, Ivan will stab him in the back like he did with his

grandfather.

"Laxus!", Freed calls out. Laxus rises to his feet. He holds out a hand for

Mirajane. Mirajane stares at it before putting her hand in his. He pulls her up to her

feet and she almost falls. Laxus catches her, but Mirajane pushed herself away.

"Thank you, for helping me. But I must go before my brother and sister

Worry for my safety.", Mirajane says.

"Wait you just asked for my help, and now you are leaving?", Laxus asks.

"Just promise me ,you'll meet me here when the moon is full.", Mirajane says.

The way she looked at him was burned into his skull. Hope, admiration, and he saw

a hint of amorousness. She was definitely and angel. There was nothing that could

tell him he was wrong.

Mirajane walks to the trees, and as soon as she disappeared into the gloomy

shadows, Freed appears.

"There you are, Laxus,", Freed sighs with relief," Your father sent troops.

They are under strict orders to bring you back to the castle as soon you are found."

"Hey, Freed", Freed looks at him, "Do you feel like we are facing the wrong

side?"

There you are folks, chapter one is complete! This is my first story on here but not

the first one I wrote. I have a few unfinished works on watt pad(you can find my

profile at FairyTailer321). Hopefully I can get this one finished(hahaha). I'm sorry if

it seems rushed but later on it'll get better. I hope you liked the first chapter but its

just getting started.

Yours truly,

OhSoJapanese-y


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Laxus, what are you asking me?", Freed asks ,"Did you catch a cold?"

"Freed, I'm being serious."

"No, we aren't."

"I need a answer that you would give Bixlow or Ever, not one you would give my father."

"…..No.", Freed says. Laxus knew it; Freed is loyal to Ivan, he wouldn't be easily convinced, even if its Laxus asking him.

"Okay, let's get back. Lets see what my old man has to say to me now.", Laxus says.

"It seemed urgent.", Freed says.

"Name a time it isn't important to him." ,Laxus says. He starts walking and Freed follows him.

 _ **I need you to love me.**_

Laxus shakes his head. She was asking a favor, not him.

"Is everything alright, Laxus?", Freed asks.

"Fine. I'm absolutely fine."

Freed didn't believe him but he convinced he was telling the truth because he wasn't wounded at all.

They arrive to the soldiers temporary camp. Evergreen and Bixlow were waiting for them.

"Took you two long enough. We were about to send a search party.", Evergreen says.

"Ivan would have our heads if anything happened to you.", Bixlow says.

"Are you talking about me or Freed?", Laxus asks. Bixlow had to think.

"Freed."

"Your Highness?", the 1st Division General, Flare Corona, breaks into there conversation, "We must leave while we still have daylight. His Majesty wants you back as soon as possible."

"Yes, thank you, Flare.", Laxus says. She bows her head and leaves them.

"Anyone else think she's depressed about working for Ivan just as I am?", Evergreen asks. Bixlow nods.

"Ivan is our king we have no choice.", Freed says.

"Lets just go", Laxus says, walking after the generals and soldiers. He hopes he will be able to meet up with Mirajane soon.

"Mira-nii! You're okay!" Lisanna Strauss squeals, as she jumps into her older sister's arms.

"Everyone was worried. No man would calm them.", Elfman Strauss says.

"Its okay. I'm here now. I had help from a wandering human", Mirajane says. If she told them who it was exactly she would probably be considered as a traitor to her people. But she had no choice since she has to relay her plan to them.

"Mira-nii?",Lisanna tilts her head in confusion.

"Laxus Dreyar cut me free for a demon net."

"The human prince?", Elfman asks," What was he doing in No Man's Land?"

"Probably looking for me.", Mirajane says.

"Mira-san!", the blonde 'princess' of the Demons, Lucy Heartfilia approaches them, "Natsu and Gray returned. They have some injuries but nothing serious. Wendy is with them now."

"Thank you for the report, Lucy. Have they entered any battles with each other all?"

"No, none reported by Erza. She is still trying to fend off the eastern force.", Lucy says." Should I send Gajeel and Wendy?"

"No she will be fine on her own.", Mirajane says. She turns to Lisanna and Elfman. "You two meet me in the map room."

"Yes, Mira-nii!", they salute and hurry off to the map room.

Mirajane turns to Lucy again, "Group everyone in the throne room. I will be making an announcement after I speak to Lisanna and Elfman."

"Right away, Mira-san.", Lucy hurries off. Mirajane starts her way to the map room.

"May I ask why Her Highness reeks of the royal pain in the ass?", Cana Alberona asks. She takes a swig of her beer, "I recognize that cologne anywhere"

"you'll find out soon enough, Cana. Don't worry nothing happened."

"Better not. I would have to kick his balls to his stomach if he has any.", Cana says. She used to be a servant to Ivan. She's human, but despises Ivan and anyone associated with him.

"Please go to the throne room, Cana.", Mirajane says.

Cana snorts and walks to the throne room. Mirajane continued her way to the map room. Elfman was waiting outside. He lets her inside and they sit down.

"so what is it?", lisanna asks.

"during our encounter, I found out more about Laxus dreyar." _One, that he's a terrible liar. And he's extremely handsome._ "he wants Ivan gone just as much as we do."

"What does that mean you want to unite with him?"

"I asked if he could get me inside the palace. If we can come up with a full proof plan, we can get the evidence we need to overthrow Ivan."

"Mira, this could be a trick. He's probably telling Ivan about you now.", Lisanna says. "I wouldn't risk it"

"You wouldn't but I will. This is a chance to end this.", Mirajane says. "I want nothing but peace. Laxus Dreyar might help us with that. I can tell by the way he spoke with me….". Elfman and Lisanna stare at her.

"You're in love with him.", Elfman says.

"And don't deny it.",Lisanna says.

Mirajane certainly fool her younger siblings. But she met the man a few hors ago. She cant fall for him that quick. Or at all. He is a possible partner in infiltration, nothing more.

"well he is very handsome.", Mirjane admits.

"If we can find a way to gain our humanity, maybe you and him can be our next rulers.", lisanna says, in a daydream. She could almost see the day.

"A real man wont give his sister to the enemy so easily.", Elfman says." and there could be no way we could be human. If there was, Levy would've found the way already. Mira, I don't think you should do this."

"It's alright, Elf. Not everyone is going to agree with this, but to me it seems like our only hope.", Mirajane says. She looks at her hands, then at her siblings. "It's decided I'm going to do this."

Chapter two is done! Mirajane makes up her mind. What will happen when she arrives at the castle? Will Ivan know that she's the Demon Queen? Or will the plan be a success? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! ;)

-OhSoJapanese-y


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The people in the throne room murmur and whisper about the news their queen just given. It was madness. The queen will go to the human castle. Mirajane waits for her people to settle down.

"Yes, I know it's a risky thing to do and I recently became your queen, but I believe it'll be the best thing to do for our kind. Not all humans are cruel. We know this. We came face to face with many kind humans. I want to unite the kingdoms but we cannot do that with Ivan in power.", Mirajane says. Her people were about to break into protest, but Mirajane continues, "We are all sick of the violence. We fought enough battles and lost enough people. It's all Ivan's doing. We must do something peacefully and safely to stop the bloodshed."

"Last I checked, it was the Dreyar line that started this. You don't really think this will work.", Cana speaks up, "Laxus Dreyar is the enemy and you want to work with him? You are more of a traitor than our queen."

There was now a roar of commotion. Mirajane knew this would happen. Lisanna who stood to the left of her, looks at Mirajane worriedly.

Elfman, who was at her right, looks at the panicked people, then at Mirajane. The citizens will lose hope in the young queen's dream, if this keeps going on.

"Be at ease!", Mirajane speaks above the panic.," Laxus is not the monster! Ivan is. He is his son, yes, but he carries the admiration and great regard of Yuri Dreyar. Will we doubt the man with the face of one of The Fairy Rulers? I will make sure of it, that this country will be united just like it was when The Fairy Rulers walked the earth!"

The crowd roars again but not in panic this time. This crowd is of the people she knows well, the one that has hope in her and the future. She will keep her promise but not just for her sake but her friends and her people. Lisanna and Elfman will survive the fight along with her, for she will not give up on her people so easily. Look out Ivan. The Demon Queen is going to sneak right under your nose.

Laxus stood in front of the door to his father's study. He knew but didn't know at the same time what Ivan will say to him. His gut told him he will be punished for leaving the palace, but it also told him that there will be a siege he will be sent to. Laxus didn't know which one to believe.

Laxus opens the door, revealing Ivan staring at maps of the kingdom.

"Laxus.", Ivan simply says.

"Ivan.", Laxus closes the door. He walks to the desk but doesn't sit down.

"You seem tense. Is something bothering you?"

 _Just that I'm alone in the same room with you, and I'm conspiring with the demon queen. No I'm perfectly fine._

"Not all, sir", Laxus says smoothly, "Did you need me to kill some rabbits? Or am I here for just a chat?"

"That cockiness is going to get you killed some day.", Ivan says, staring at him coldly, "The largest force is in the south of the capital. I need you to take a platoon of men there and eliminate it."

"Ah, so I am just here as your errand boy." ,Laxus sneers.

"From what I heard from the reports, you were in the Southern forest. No Man's Land. What business did you have there?"

"I just figured you would want me going that way so I went.", Laxus shrugged. Ivan rises from his seat and he approaches Laxus like a murderous crow. Ivan picks up the closest thing to him, a candelabrum, and strikes Laxus. Laxus face just tightens as the pain shot through him. He felt a small trickle trail down the side of his face.

"You are a disobedient child!" ,Ivan booms, "I am king and your father and you will speak to me with respect! I will not tolerate your disrespect!"

Laxus doesn't say any thing. He just stares at Ivan, unmoving. If were to say another word of his own, he'll be beaten.

"I'll get the men ready, sir.", Laxus says, well the robot form of Laxus, that Ivan wants as a son.

"You better.", Ivan moves back to his seat," Get out of my sight."

Laxus walks out feeling his face. Blood. From a damn candlestick. Laxus wipes his hand on his pant leg and walks to his room to tend his bleeding head. Luckily none of the Raijin Tribe saw him. Freed would have hissy fits until he finds out who had hit Laxus' head, Bixlow and Evergreen would probably say something to Ivan, since they can't keep their mouths shut for a minute. He just went to his room and semi-slammed the door.

Laxus goes to the bathroom and starts cleaning his face. He wondered how Mirajane would react. Would she franticly clean it? Would she give him a motherly kiss on the wound? He blushed at the thought of that. Laxus puts down the cloth he was using and sits down against the wall. Mirajane was basically everything he wants in a woman. He could be happy with her. But he can't. He's human, she's the queen of demons. Who knows maybe when she's human, she isn't lovely as she is now. It could be her demon genetics. Take out the devil in her, it can change possibly everything. Can human beings and demons even have children? Laxus put his head down on his knees. All he wants is a family.

Laxus made his way through the forest again, like he does every night. But this time he was following silver hair through the trees. The forest was his heart, and he was chasing Mirajane deeper into it. Once he caught up to her, her blue eyes bore into his soul as they moved closer. They shared a deep and passionate kiss.

He sits up in bed. A dream. One he wanted to continue, but his mind told him he shouldn't. It was almost like someone can read his dreams, or manipulate them. Never in his life, did he have one like this. Its been almost a month, full moon drawing near, since they met. He longed to see her again but he couldn't. Ivan is pulling him back from his needs. Plus, Laxus is conspiring with her, the enemy, to defeat Ivan. Laxus barely knew what was the other reason that made him decide to do this.

There was a knock at his door.

"Laxus. It's Freed.", of course its him, "Ivan is sending us to the northern base in the mountains. We should be back by the end of this week."

"'We' as in you and the other two? Or 'we' as in me included?", Laxus asks, rubbing his face.

"Just me, Bixlow, and Ever. Ivan doesn't want to send his best fighter to fight a simple demon as this ice one."

"Alright, see you.", Laxus says, nonchalantly. He hears Freed walk away.

Laxus lays down again. He stares at the ceiling, Mirajane still running in his brain. He falls back asleep to catch her again.

Mirajane was sitting up in her bed, young Wendy Marvell beside her asleep. Mirajane sighs as she looks at the sleeping child. She is like her in a way, Wendy is young but powerful; Wendy lost her mother a few years back to a dragon attack. Because of that Wendy learned dragon slaying magic. She was taken care of by Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox, who have been Bonded for a few years now. Even though she has them, Wendy turns to Mirajane for everything. It seems natural because Mirajane is the protector of the people, especially the young. The young ones always play games that have been based off of some of the fights Mirajane's ancestors won.

They aren't real demons. They are all humans with increased power through experiments performed by the Black Fairy Ruler, Zeref. They have some immunities normal people do not have. Like snake bites and scorpion stings.

Mirajane comes from a line of nobles that ruled these poor souls for years . The only names on record of her family are Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna Strauss. Their parents died when Mirajane was three. Elfman was two, Lisanna was newly born. No one knew their names. They were raised by the elders and when Mirajane was proven worthy for the Demon Queen title, she was coronated at age twelve. Wendy is about twelve now. She is the healer and is the youngest fighter they have, and that makes her an easy target in battle.

Mirajane brushes Wendy's hair back behind her ear. She smiles softly at the innocent little girl. Mirajane slowly gets out of bed and exits the room quietly as she could. She closes the door and walks to her room. As she tiptoes down the hall, her mind focuses on the plan. Escape routes, what she must do if she is discovered, and what part to play in Laxus' life. Will she play as a servant? Or as one of his lovers? Or maybe a servant he is in love with? She shakes her head. A servant will suffice. She worked hard in her own palace. She cleans, cooks, irons the laundry, and even tells stories. A perfect housewife, yes, but a good servant cleans and cooks for the master.

She arrives at her chamber and changes into her sleepwear. She climbs into bed and stares at the ceiling. She had almost a full month and didn't plan anything until now. _Enough procrastinating, Mira._ , her inner voice keeps telling her.

She couldn't focus on sleep with this on her mind. She tried focusing on something else, like baby animals or walking in the woods with Lisanna or Lucy maybe. Lisanna and Lucy didn't pop up in her head. Laxus did. Mirajane sighs, happily and longingly. She knew that they'll end up to be star-crossed lovers at one point in this mission. She hopes though it won't end up in a calamity. But star-crossed means unfortunately fated, disaster is bound to happen. She must stay wary. But she couldn't help but fall for him. Even in her sleep….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The full moon was high in the sky. Laxus waits but stays extra cautious. He's alone in No Man's Land; no Raijin Tribe, no where is safe for him since he's the son of the most powerful man in the land. But Laxus is not an easy target.

Mirajane walks from the thickets. Laxus stares at her. The moon light made her pale skin look alabaster, her hair glowed. She was clothed in a rouged dress that fell to her ankles. Laxus smirks at the wonder of what she must be wearing underneath.

"Sorry for making you wait, Laxus-san.", she says, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Not at all.", Laxus says with a charming smile, "I will wait for any pretty girl."

"we are here for business purposes not to seduce each other.", Mirajane says, with a cold glare. "Do you understand why I am doing this?"

"Yes, I do. The same reason as me.", Laxus says.

"Stop the killing, stop the violence, and unite our people. Nothing else.", Mirajane says.

"What will we do with Ivan?", Laxus asks.

"Remove him from power, by any means possible."

"How do you expect to get inside the palace without being discovered?"

"No one knows how I look originally yet but just in case I'll be disguised as one of your personal servants. But when we are alone, out of Ivan's sight, we are two spies."

"So technically by day, you're my humble servant, and by night I'm your servant. Sounds strange but it'll do."

"I wouldn't say 'servant'. You are more like a partner."

"You're going as my sex slave?!", Laxus dramatically asks.

"is that what comes to your head when you hear the word 'partner'?"

"No. I was just messing with you.", Laxus gives her a impish grin.

One part of Mirajane was excited to work with him. But the other part was mumbling _Are we seriously going to do this with him?_ She's been longing for him for what seemed decades, but it was one measly month in reality. But he's acting just as childish as Natsu and Gray can be.

"Can you act your age? I'm already stuck with two men childish as you. And they are younger than you.", Mirajane says. Laxus smirks. He likes seeing her annoyed like this. Something tells him that he's going to have fun working with her.

"I'm sorry _**Your Highness**_ but you're working with me now. You're just going have to get used to it."

"You are so ignorant!", Mirajane says." Why must you act this way towards me?"

"Because you are easy to annoy. And I know you wont do anything about it.", Laxus says.

"You don't know me, buster.", Mirajane says.

"Oh now we have nicknames? I'm Buster, you can be Wench."

"Do not call me that.", Mirajane says, staring at the ground. She was getting vexed just talking to him. "No nicknames and no joking around."

"Okay, Wench."

"Don't call me wench!", Mirajane snaps. She hates being called that. Laxus thinks for a minute.

"Well, saying 'Mirajane' over and over gets annoying.", he pauses," Can I call you Mira?" Mirajane stiffens. No one calls her that except her close friends and her siblings.

"You didn't earn the respect to call me Mira. Ask me again when you think I can respect you." Mirajane looks up to the sky. "The sun is rising soon we must get to your palace, now."

"I have a horse. Lets go.", Laxus starts walking but Mirajane doesn't follow. He stops once he realized she isn't behind him. He looks at her wondering when will she will move her feet. "You coming?"

"Laxus…. I'm afraid…."

"Of what? There's only me. Come on, you said yourself we must go."

"But what if we were being watched?"

"Trust me I would know if we were being watched. Calm down, okay? We have to go. We don't have time to be so wary.", Laxus walks back over to her and he takes her hand and gives it a light squeeze, "If it was because I was being an ass, I'm sorry. I barely know you but I don't like seeing you like this."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting like this. Its just that now I have this feeling something bad is going to happen. Laxus are you sure no one followed you?"

"Yes, I am. What about you? Do you have any one that'll worry for your well-being?"

"All of my people. They are always there for me they aren't just my citizens but they are my friends." Mirajane looks down at her feet. Laxus cups her chin and makes her eyes meet his. Mirajane's heart begins to race, she found her self lost in his gaze. They move in for a kiss. Mirajane knew it but she wasn't in a hurry to move away. She can't deny her heart any longer. But suddenly, Laxus pulls back.

"We must go.", his voice low," We don't have time for this." Mirajane looks down once again, disappointed with the outcome of this meeting. They could've kissed but Laxus drew back. She knows he's afraid too. They are enemies in war, but they are falling for each other by the second in each others company. But they also can't fall in love for the sake of their people. They can't afford distractions. None. Maybe when the war is done they can be happy. But the fight's not done yet. They have to make themselves wait for a good end to the story that they had begun.

They walk to Laxus' horse. He helps her up and he too mounts. He grabs hold of the reins and soon they were running in the wind. Mirajane holds tightly to Laxus, hoping they can make it back on time. They need all the time they can get.

Mirajane found herself staring at the magnificent palace. Never in her life would she imagine that the castle would be this grand. This building would dwarf the size of her own palace greatly. Laxus caught her staring and he smiles. She was so cute when she was in awe. He watches her as she questions herself if she could touch the gold plated walls.

"What is this brilliant yellow stuff on the walls?", she asks.

"You never seen gold before?", Laxus asks in disbelief. She's a queen she must've seen gold plenty of times.

"I seen it in stories but not in person. So this is gold?", she touches the walls, gingerly. She looked like a child, full of curiosity and wonder. She would probably soon run up and down the halls if she were really that young.

"So you never seen the luxuries of a queen?"

"Queen is just a title. I like to live a nice simple life alongside my friends."

Laxus was still watching her. She may say its only a title, but to him, who lived in royalty his whole life, she seems more like a queen by the minute. The way she walks, the way she talks, and the way she looks is full of grace and tranquility. She was the most graceful person he seen. She was full of it and she had the things he could simply see. Kindness, love, beauty that's inside and out, and the loyalty to anyone she comes across. He was madly in love with her but he couldn't show her the way he feels. They were partners to overthrow Ivan. They cant let their feelings interfere. But how he longed to touch her, feel her, and make her feel like she's all his. He wanted to make her his, and he knows she wants that, too. But feelings cannot interfere. But they wanted it badly. They want to be each others badly. But Ivan stands in the way. They needed him gone. His elimination comes first.

They hear someone coming. They run behind a pillar. Once they realized that it was just a kitchen maid, they start giggling. But they were right to hide. Mirajane was not in her disguise yet. Laxus walked her to his bedroom for her to change. She goes to his bathroom, while he sits on his bed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Your Highness?", It's just a foot soldier." His majesty would like to see you in the briefing room."

"Laxus, who is that?", Mirajane asks, loudly.

"oh…Um, sorry for disturbing you…I didn't know…The king would like to see you though.", the solider sounded like he was a jumbled mess, after hearing Mirajane's voice.

"You know you didn't have to speak up.", Laxus says.

"So?", Mirajane shrugs, "It's all part of the fun."

"You are unbelievable. You know that?", Mirajane smiles brightly at him.

"You are, too. We're perfect together.", Laxus chuckles, with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"What are you going to do with your hair?", he asks.

"Just with a wave of my hand, I'm a brunette.", Mirajane says, frivolously,

waving her hands in his face. Laxus takes them into his and gives them a light kiss, then another, then another…..

Mirajane stood there, her face becoming red as a rose. She pulls them back, quickly. Laxus sits there, smirking. Mirajane slaps him in the face, "Don't do that."

"Then, don't wave them in my face and I wont.", Laxus says, rubbing his cheek she just slapped.

"Ignorant bastard…", she grumbles. She continues mumbling insults, as she went back to the bathroom to do her hair. Laxus sits there, still smirking like an idiot.

She comes back out, her hair deep brown now. Laxus pouts. Brown hair doesn't suit her.

"Ready to meet the old man?", Laxus asks.

"Absolutely not.", her determination glinted in her eyes though. She really was.

"Okay, lets go.", Laxus opens the door for Mirajane. She walks out and they walk down the hall to their first test of the plan.

Hey, everyone. I got some romancing in here now. Truth be told halfway thru I forgot what I was even typing, lol. I'm sorry if you have to wait a bit for my updates, but it's a long process for me. My laptop is practically a dinosaur so it cant connect to the internet anymore so I transfer my document to my flash drive and post it at the school library. To me it's a pain in the butt. Thank you for the reviews everyone. You guys catch the stuff I miss. I tend to ramble when I'm writing my stories so I'll either forget a word or spell things wrong. Or like I said before I'll forget what I'm typing. It's probably a imperfection of me(heck, I'm turning sixteen next month, I'm still young so I have time to fix that.). Okay, now I'm rambling again! Enough talk now I got to start on chapter five. Thanks again and stay tuned!

-OhSoJapanese-y


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Mirajane partially hid behind Laxus. They made their way to Ivan's briefing room. Mirajane couldn't stop checking her hair just in case the color fades or if her magic just randomly went out. Nothing can go wrong, not now. Ivan needs to be fooled by her disguise or it's the end of her. She looks at Laxus. He was just staring at the dangerous path they were walking down. She touches his arm, and his stare focused on her. He gives her a light smile.

"Is everything alright?", he asks her softly. She just nods. He doesn't believe her at all. Ivan is one terrifying person. It's surprising that the powerful Demon Queen is this afraid of his father. Heck, he is too.

He smoothes her hair. She flinched by reflex but she calms down. She pushes his hand away. Then her gaze focuses on the art décor and architecture. She was easily distracted by the walls. You could tell she doesn't bask in the glory of a queen would.

They push the door open to the briefing room. There were the generals and Ivan seated around the table.

"Where the fuck have you've been?", Ivan asks.

"Nice to see you too, Ivan.", Laxus says, sitting down at an empty seat next to Flare and Obra, General of the Forth Division. Mirajane stands behind him.

"Who is that woman that's following you?", Flare asks.

"…..S-Seilah…", Laxus says, uncertain of himself. She looks at Mirajane with a nervous smile.

"Why the hell is she here?", Ivan asks, getting angry.

"She's my personal maid. She's mute.", Laxus says," If I leave her alone, I don't know if she's in trouble."

"Mute? What the hell can she do?"

"She's a maid, she does what maids do. Cleans, cooks, laundry… you get the idea.", Laxus shrugs like he doesn't care.

"She can't speak. She can stay. She won't be able to leak any info, because of her condition", Flare says. Laxus tries not to smirk at Ivan's look, as Flare offers Mirajane her seat. Mirajane hesitantly sits down, Flare stands between Laxus and Mirajane and smiles at the two. The 1st Division general is starting to be Laxus' favorite.

"You are turning out to be a disgrace, Flare. when this meeting is over you are to stay here.", Ivan says.

"Yes sir.", Flare bows her head.

"Now down to business, the Ice Demon is to be defeated by the Raijin Tribe. If they fail we need to send more troops over north.", Ivan says." If that creature can be destroyed, we will have control over the northern boundary."

"But what about the eastern land?", The 2nd Division general,-, asks.

"The terrain is too arid. The Flame Demon's boundary is also blocked off by Hell Fames; no one can get past except their kind.", Ivan explains.

"We now control the south, thanks to Laxus' platoon. Many demons were found hiding in buildings and some tried to send out an SOS, but they were taken into our custody. They are under Verification as we speak .", Flare says.

"What's 'Verification'?", Laxus asks.

"They are being tested on. If we find out how they, what's the word?…'work'? then we can strengthen our troops. Make them just as strong, without using lacrimas."

Laxus remembers when he received his lacrima. He was still a young child, then. He was bound to a testing table, strapped down so he wouldn't run off. His father stood behind the many people that surrounded him. They gave him a drug that will make him fall asleep. But for some reason it didn't numb him; he felt the lacrima electrocute him over and over as it was infused into his body. One of the reasons he hated his father was for making him go through that. Usually, lacrima infused people have a scar from where it was placed. His is on his right eye, and is shaped into a lightening bolt.

"Is it really safer than lacrimas?", Laxus asks.

"We are looking into that but no results have come through yet.", Ivan says. Mirajane grabs Laxus' hand under the table; she knows if it is or not.

"I will be making a trip to the land of Alveraz. I would like to make peace arrangements with August.", Ivan says. Laxus glares at him. "Do not give me that look Laxus. You had fooled around with a lot of women, as it is, I need the heir to finally be married. You do want the throne, don't you?", Ivan tests him. Laxus doesn't say any thing, he just gives him a cold stare. He really wanted to pound his face in. Arranged marriage is the last thing that they need with Alveraz.

"When will you be leaving , sire?", Flare asks.

"As soon as the north is in my grasp, I will make my way there.", Ivan says.

Laxus gets up and storms out, Mirajane runs after him.

"Laxus.", she calls out, "Laxus, wait." she tugs on his shirt, making him face her. "Are you alright?"

"Does it looks like I am?", he asks, angrily. He rubs his face. "Mirajane, you have no idea I want to choose my own bride. I hate the thought of arranged marriage. I despise it."

"Is that what you are upset about?", Mirajane asks, softly. He stares into her eyes and then nods. "You are a good man, Laxus. You can't let the thought of something like that prevent you from our true goal."

"Mira, I wont be able to marry the one I want if I'm forced to marry either Brandish or DiMaria. Eileen is worse. Mira, please we need to delay the north raid."

"Don't worry, if Silver is defeated, his son, Gray, immediately takes over. Silver is one of my trusted ice mages, he wont go down easily."

"Send reinforcements if needed.", Laxus says. Mirajane hugs him. It's a warm hug. He cant remember the last time he'd ever been hugged. Probably his mother hugged him like this but he never remembered her…

"Laxus, calm down. I have a spy in the palace anyway, she can delay his plans without him knowing."

"Who is it?", Laxus asks. Mirajane lets him go and she takes him back to his room. They check for any one nearby and they enter the room.

"My spy is Flare. She's a trusted soldier trained by my brother.", Mirajane says. Laxus took his time processing what she just told him.

"Wait, she is? She's my father's trusted general. For years, she has been."

"Well, you just didn't know. She's our best spy. It's just that she can't get close enough to Ivan to get the information I need. Flare tried hard but it only got her to the rank of general of the 1st Division."

"Does she know you're here?", Laxus asks. Mirajane nods.

"If that invasion of the north is delayed, then you don't have to worry about the peace arrangements. We can also get more time to search for information."

Laxus wasn't sure about it. If that invasion is delayed, Ivan will get pissed. And take it out on him. Beating Laxus is Ivan's stress reliever. Laxus wants to fight back but that would be more beatings. What Laxus really worries about, is that Ivan discovers Laxus feelings to 'Seilah'. He would probably kill Mirajane. Well the girl can put up a fight; She would be alright but she can't let her identity discovered. If Ivan lays a finger on Mirajane, Laxus would make sure it's the last thing he does.

"Laxus, is there a record room anywhere in the palace?", Mirajane pulls him from his thoughts.

"Yeah. Its mainly battle records though."

"Good, that's what I need.", Mirajane says. "I need the earliest recorded records of the war."

"I can't get in there with out my father's permission though."

"Why ask permission when you can break in?", Mirajane smiles, mischievously. Laxus liked that look on her, maybe a little too much though.

"What's the plan?"

Night time crawled over the sky, as Mirajane and Laxus, with Flare, crept their way to the room of records. Flare led the way. Mirajane hid behind Laxus, keeping a look out for any unnecessary followers.

"Flare, move faster will you.", Laxus whispers, harshly. Mirajane holds onto his shirt. Laxus looks behind him seeing Mirajane shake her head. Don't rush Flare.

Earlier, they found Flare on the ground of the briefing room, beaten black and blue. It was because she gave up her seat to Mirajane. They asked if she was okay and all that. Flare just smiled at them and said, _"I have no regrets. Mirajane is my queen. I will treat her like one no matter what."_ Mirajane felt terrible after that. Laxus almost went to tell Ivan off. But Mirajane stopped him.

 _"_ _ **That bastard!", Laxus yells. Mirajane flinched. Flare looks at him. "Flare did nothing wrong! She did what a normal person would have done. If she was really mute, you would've still offer your seat."**_

 _ **"Laxus, please calm down.", Mirajane says. "Be glad he didn't do worse. She could've been in the infirmary."**_

 _ **"I know what he does to women that disobey him. He did it before."**_

 _ **"He didn't rape me, Sire", Flare speaks up. "He didn't, I swear. he wouldn't want his best general on maternity leave."**_

 _ **"If he did, Flare, you would go to the poor house if you ended up pregnant. He could care less."**_

 _ **"Laxus, he didn't touch her like that.", Mirajane says.**_

 _ **"I'm going to kill him. I am.", Laxus storms off to the door.**_

 _ **"Laxus!", Mirajane ran after him. She holds onto him, burying her face in her back. Laxus stops. His hand was frozen on the door knob. "I know you're mad, but you cant just go to him because you're mad. Imagine how Flare feels. You act like you're the only one." Laxus hears her crying. She's right. He isn't the only one mad at him. Laxus holds her hands, letting her cry into the back of his shirt.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry…"**_

Laxus sighs at the memory. There was probably a lot of people mad at Ivan. But anger doesn't cut it, just like Mirajane said. They need a better reason to fight. A reason that Mirajane's people are fighting for.

"We're here.", Flare says. "You two go in. I'll keep a lookout."

"Thank you, Flare.", Mirajane says. Flare gives her a small smile and she pushes Laxus and Mirajane inside.

"do you know what year the war started?", Laxus asks Mirajane, already looking at the shelves.

"Around x697 in April. Mavis Vermillion's death.", Mirajane says. She walks around searching the cluttered shelves. Laxus pulls some books of the shelves from the earliest battles. He also grabs one that Mavis, herself recorded in. Mirajane's finger glides across the bindings. One caught her eye. It was titled _**The Makarov Rebellion.**_ She takes it of the shelf and brings it to Laxus.

"Have you ever heard of this?", she asks. She gives him the book.

"Makarov was my grandfather.", Laxus says flipping through it." Where did you find this?"

"x736", Mirajane says.

"Strange… all works about the old man were burned.", Laxus says.

"Then lets take it with us. There might be something vital in this book, so vital that Ivan wouldn't want to burn it.". Laxus stares at the cover, he remember his grandfather well. He was a strange man, he was a flirt with the ladies, he drank a lot, but he was a very intelligent man.

""Is there any other records before this?", Laxus asks.

"I'll check.", Mirajane goes back to the shelves. Laxus sits down and opens the book to the front cover. His father wrote it but his signature and Makarov's were in this book. Mirajane comes back with two more books.

"These have Makarov's name in them. They are from studies he did."

"Why is there works of the old man in here?"

"I don't know…."

"If these are in here, then there could be journals before he disappeared."

"The year is x791 now. He disappeared in x784. Seven years ago."

"Go check that shelf.",Laxus says. Mirajane ran over to the shelf of x784. She found five journals. She quickly grabs them and rushes over to Laxus.

"what do you think is in these?"

"That's what we have to find out. Let's get these to the room. We have a lot of reading to do."

"The book of Mavis Vermillion first.", Mirajane says. "She's a Fairy Founder so this one is important." She grabs the book and hold it close. X686 was written on the cover with silver.

Laxus gathers the other books and carries them outside. Flare helps carry some to Laxus' bedroom. They walk quietly back, dropping some here and there. They gave their goodnights to Flare and they started reading. Laxus went straight to Makarov's first journal, Mirajane reads the fantastical journey Mavis made with the other Fairy Founders. She lays down on the bed next to Laxus, so deep it to the book she didn't realize Laxus wraps an arm around her. They keep reading for what seemed days. Mirajane soon fell asleep. Laxus noticed her sleeping figure and he smiles. He felt nice being by her side. He felt like she was his missing piece. He goes back to reading his grandfather's journal. One entry caught his eye. This is what it read:

 _I traveled long and far to meet with the ruler of the people that my people call demons. I met this young princess, her name was Mirajane. She was very mature for her age. The nobles taught her well. I can imagine if Laxus met her. They would be a nice pair. I can see them playing together. What if they met at a much older age?_

 _Would they be lovers? Would they grow old together? I wish I can see the day that would happen. Ivan will probably kill her and her family before I can tell Laxus about her._

Laxus stares at the page. His grandfather met Mirajane. Does she remember him? If she does then she would've said something. Laxus looks at sleeping Mirajane. She met him. Is that why she's so fond of him? Because of that meeting? She could've been too young to remember. Makarov made the trip for some reason. Just what is that reason?

Hello peeps! Chapter five done! I don't know how long this story is going to be…. I want it long but I don't know…. I'm busy and have a new story idea I want to start. But first I must get this one done!

-OhSoJapanese-y


End file.
